A Warp Into The Future
by Asha Pasha
Summary: The Marauders wonder what the future will hold. One day they decide to take the hourglass that Dumbledore has that turns back time and set it for the future. When Lucius hears and he jump along with them. What will happen when Harry sees his parents?
1. Into the Future

James and the other Marauders wonder what the future will hold. One day they decide to take the hourglass that Dumbledore has that turn's back time and set it for the future. When the Slytherins gang hear they jump along with them. What will happen when Harry sees his mom and dad **Alive** and his **Age!** I want to find out!

_**Into the Future**_

Hermione, a 6th year Gryffindor, walked into the Great Hall carrying her usual load of books. As she scanned the room, she noticed Draco and his pals chattering and laughing towards her. She just ignored them as she wondered where Harry and Ron were. She sighed and decided to get studying. End of the term exams were coming up in less than 2 months and she wanted to make sure she was ready. As she opened her Defence against the Dark Arts book, she felt something hit the back of her head. She turned around and sure enough there Draco was smirking towards her. He had thrown a little pebble at her head which was now sore. She just rolled her eyes and turned around and returned to her reading.

Hermione knew the Slytherins always picked on her because she was what they considered a mudblood, or a muggle born. She had wavy brown hair along with chocolate brown eyes. At her first year at Hogwarts she had met two of her best friends, Ron and Harry. They remained a trio through out the years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had been on many adventures together. Though the Sorting Hat almost put her in Ravenclaw for her cleverness, it ultimately put her in Gryffindor, where she has demonstrated the house qualities of bravery on numerous occasions.

As she sat reading, Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall and sat down beside her. She looked up at them with a smile on her face, but as she saw the way they looked, her smile turned into a frown with a smile hidden. They were covered in mud from head to toe and they looked like a mess. "What happened to you two?" She asked trying to hold back a laugh.

They sat down and Harry, who was tall, sweet and had green eyes and messy black hair, said "We were at quidditch practice and fell off our brooms quite a number of times". Hermione couldn't help herself and started to laugh. "It's not funny Hermione! It really hurt" Ron, who was the tallest guy in their year and who was often clueless had blue eyes and red hair, shouted.

"Sorry Ron it's just that…" She had to try to stop herself from starting laughing again.

"It's just that what Hermione?"

"It's just that… hey where's Harry"

"He went to the common room". Dean said.

"Then why didn't he tell us?" Ron asked

"He said he couldn't take your bickering anymore"

"Guess we better go find him". Hermione said with a sigh.

* * *

"We're coming with you Potter, whether you like it or not." Lucius said.

"No Malfoy!" James said before him, Lily and the other marauders started running. As they were running the Slytherins jumped and grabbed James by the foot and he fell. As Lily and the others were trying to get him out of the Slytherins grasp the hourglass went off.

* * *

Hermione and Ron went up to the Gryffindor Tower and found Harry sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire. They walked up to him and sat down in an armchair on either side of him.

Before the could say anything Harry said "Lets just do our homework alright?"

While Harry and Ron did their homework in an awkward silence, they heard tapping at the window. They looked and saw Hedwig, Hermione opened the window and Hedwig flew in and landed on her shoulder. There was a letter tied to her foot which she took and then Hedwig flew away.

Hermione read the letter and quickly sat down.

"You ok 'Mione?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine."

"Come on Ron let's get some sleep." Harry said even though he was worried about her. "We've got a big game tomorrow"

"Alright" Ron said. "Night Hermione"

"Night 'Mione" Harry said before kissing her on her lips.

"Goodnight you two" Hermione said after they broke apart.

* * *

They were flying though time in blinding white light. Then they were thrown onto the ground, When they looked up they were right in front of the Quidditch stadium.

"Where are the Slytherins?" Asked James

"Who cares? The damn thing didn't even work" Said Sirius

"Yes it did" Said Lily. "Look over there"

They looked and saw that a game was about to start. Then they heard an unfamiliar voice say:

"Here comes the Slytherin team, with keeper Miles Bletchley, chasers Wayne Warrington, Monty Montague and Adrian Pucey, beaters Gregory Goyle and Carter Crabbe and seeker Draco Malfoy!"

"Here comes the Gryffindor team, with keeper Ron Weasley, chasers Destiny Crawford, Ginny Weasley and Katie Bell, beaters Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan and seeker Harry Potter!"

The latter made James eyes go wide.

"That'll be your son. I wonder who his mother is." Sirius said glancing at Lily.

"Come on guys we need tell Dumbledore." Stated Lily as she turned around and walked off, blushing because she knew what that glance had meant.

Moments after she walked off Remus followed her and a minute later Sirius followed dragging James who wanted to see his son play Quidditch.

They all ran towards the castle, up the many steps and finally reached Professor Dumbledore's office.

"What's the password?" asked Remus.

"I don't know" replied Lily.

"It's Lemon Drop." An unfamiliar voice said and the Gargoyles jumped aside. They turned around to see a girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes wearing a prefect badge. "follow me" she said leading them up the stairs.

They followed her confusedly up the stairs, when they reached the top and the door was opened they saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk looking at them through amused eyes. "Take a seat." He said.


	2. Meet Melanie

M.A.: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I didn't think anyone would like this story. This is the same story as by Bitchy Vampiress, not everyone in our group agreed to the name so it had to be changed.

__

_**Meet Melanie**_

__

Lucius felt himself being thrown onto the cold, stone hard ground. And the last thing he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness was the sad, grey eyes of a young girl.

* * *

"Take a seat."

But Remus feeling uncomfortable said that he'd prefer to stand.

"Okay then, I'm sure that you've all figured out by now that you're in the future." Said Dumbledore.

"But professor" interrupted Lily. "How did you know we were coming?"

"I seem to remember a time when five of my students disappeared and a few weeks later they reappeared and the only thing they could remember was the year 1997. So it didn't take much for me to figure out that you would end up here."

"Oh"

"Now I'm going to tell the staff that you're here and while we try to figure out how to get you back to your own time, you're going to have to attend school here as transfer students from America. But first I have to change your appearances."

"Why?" screamed Sirius.

"Because Mr. Black if you all were to stay the same as you are now you might be recognised and it might cause some… confusion" Dumbledore said struggling to find the right word and at the same time not revealing anything. "Now Ms. Evan you first."

As Lily stepped forward Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at her face and said "caeruleus_"_, and then he pointed to her hair and said "purpureus". Seeing the marauders surprised expressions she began to panic. Dumbledore seeing her doubt conjured a hand mirror and handed it to her. Lily gasped as she saw herself, only it wasn't her. The girl in the mirror had dark blue eyes and dark reddish brown hair.

"Mr. Black your next."

James and Remus had to drag a screaming Sirius out of his seat to stand in front of Dumbledore.

"Professor" said Hermione. (A.N. you don't think I'd leave her out, now do you?)

"Yes Ms. Granger"

"I have an idea. I've always heard that James and Sirius always act a lot alike, why don't we make them look alike and just say that they're brothers?"

"Why Ms. Granger that's a brilliant idea."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Sirius' face and said "suffuscus_"_, then he pointed to his hair and said "coarto" As soon as Dumbledore finished, Sirius grabbed the mirror from Lily only to throw it at her seconds later. Then he fell to his knees to crying because Dumbledore had cut his hair.

"Mr. Potter."

James stepped forward and Dumbledore pointed his wand at James' hair and said "levo"

"Mr. Lupin."

Remus hesitantly stepped forward and Dumbledore pointed his wand at Remus' face and said "caesius_"_, then he pointed to his hair and said "fulvus". As Dumbledore stepped back to admire his handy work, Lily handed him the mirror. Giving her a small smile he looked at himself in mirror. He now sported blue- grey eyes and tawny coloured hair.

"Ok, now that we have accomplished that, we must go on and get you all new names. Ms. Evans you will be Jane Lee, Misters Potter and Black you will be Jon and Sean Nicholson and Mr. Lupin you will be Adrian Samson. You will still be in Gryffindor, so I suggest you follow Ms. Granger back to the common room."

Lily started to hand the mirror back to Professor Dumbledore but he said "Keep it Ms. Lee. I have a feeling you'll be needing it soon." With that annoying tinkle in his eyes. "Now off with you."

Confused they all nodded and got up and followed Hermione out of the office.

* * *

He heard voices but he didn't see anything. And moaning slightly he forced his eyes open and shut them quickly due to the bright light.

"Oh you're awake." A melodious voice said.

He forced his eyes open. Looking around he saw that he was in the hospital wing and the person who had spoken was a young girl. She was very pretty; she had straight long ebony hair that passed her waist, a very pale complexion and sad grey eyes. As Lucius stared at her she became worried.

"Are you ok?"

Finally looking up he said "I'm fine."

Just then Madam Promfey entered and after quickly checking him over she told them that he was free to go and that he was to see Professor Dumbledore. Lucius quickly got up and followed the young girl out of the hospital wing. As soon they were out he let of a sigh of relief and the girl looked at him strangely.

"Hey I just realized something." Lucius exclaimed.

"What?"

"I don't know your name, beautiful"

Blushing she said in a small voice "Melanie."

"Beautiful name for a gorgeous lady." At that she blushed even harder than before.

Smirking he thought 'score'. For in his time he was famous for sweet talking, sleeping with beautiful girls and then dumping them. Then small voice brought him of his thoughts.

"Umm… I'm sorry but I didn't catch **your** name"

"It's Lucius… Lucius Malfoy."

"So I was right…"

"About what?"

"What year is it?"

Lucius looked at her like she was crazy "What! Its 1977"

"No it's 1997"

"What?"

"You're in the future Lucius."

'What' was the only thing that went though his mind before he once again passed out.

* * *

**Q&A**

LyndseyHattaway: She went to the game but had to sneak out to meet James and the others.

duff fan: here it is!

Thanks to siriusblacklover, Angewoman-13, LillyFan78, LadySophieKitty and The Gryffindor Drummer for the encouragement.

I didn't want to continue for some reason.

Please Review.


	3. Meeting the Boy who Lived

A.N. Guys im soooooooo sorry but i had exams and i go to one of the best schools on the island so they weren't easy and my mom was threatning to take away my computer. But I know that you've been waiting a really long time for this chapter so enjoy!

**_Chapter 3 – Meeting the Boy who Lived_**

Lucuis once again found himself lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Then the memory of being told by Melanie that he was in the future made him curse loudly.

An amused voice on the other side of the room asked. "Do you always talk in your sleep?"

Lucuis nearly jumped out of his skin when the boy spoke. Looking around he say a boy around 16 looking almost identical to himself leaning against the wall and Lucuis noticed that they were in the sixth year dorm.

"Who are you?" Lucuis asked suspiciously.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy. I'm your son."

"No really now?" Lucuis asked sarcastically earning him a sneer from Draco. "Where is Melanie?"

"She went to bed; she said she wasn't feeling well." Lucuis thought he saw a look of concern flash across his sons face but it vanished as soon as it came. _'This is interesting. Draco may actually have feelings for this girl.'_

The sound of Draco's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I guess I should get going to bed now." He climbed into the bed across from Lucuis'. "Oh! And before I forget Dumbledore says that you're to pretend to be an exchange student from Dumstrange. You're suppose to be a cousin of mine called Lorne Malfoy." And with that said Draco pulled the curtains around his bed and Lucius was left alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they were outside James excitedly stopped Hermione.

"Hermione, right?"

"Yeah"

"I was just wondering… who's that Harry Potter guy?"

"Don't worry Jon all will be explained in due time."

"What?" Jon/James exclaimed. But a glance from Jane/Lily shut him up.

"Where are we going?" asked Jon (A.N. he can't keep quiet for more than a minute. lol.)

"To the common room"

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Not a lot but it's just that…I don't know what to say." Hermione said twisting her hands nervously.

"Well you can tell us what…" Started Sean but he was interrupted by loud shouts coming from the entrance hall.

Smiling Hermione said "That must mean that Griffindor won the match."

They continued walking and occasionally Hermione had to drag Sean an Jon away from people who were talking about the match.

When they stood at the fat lady's portrait Hermione turned to them and warned them for the fifth time that they couldn't tell anyone especially not Harry who they are.

"We know! We know already!" Sean shouted.

Hermione gave him a glare worthy of Professor McGonagall before saying the password (Godric) and walking into the common room where a party was going on. They followed her to a corner in common room where two red heads and an exact copy of James (before today) sat. Hermione told her friends that they were exchange students and as she was about to introduce her friends to them the red-headed girl jumped up.

"Hi I'm Ginny Weasley, chaser for Gryffindor." She said shaking each of their hands. Then her brother got up.

"Hi I'm Ron Weasley, keeper for Gryffindor."

"Hi I'm Harry Potter, seeker for Gryffindor"

"Nice to meet you all." Jane said smiling widely.

"If you want anything just ask us ok?" asked Harry.

"Thanks" said Adrian

Ginny jumped in again "Yeah if you want help with school work or anything like that ask Hermione. You want to know about Quidditch ask Ron. If you want to sneak around school grounds and have to best adventures of your lives and mind you be in near death situations, which we just call trouble, too, just ask Harry."

"GINNY!" Hermione shouted. "Don't tell them such things."

"It's alright 'Mione, she's just …" Harry didn't get to finish his sentence as someone shouted "Hey Harry, Ron Ginny, Destiny, Dean and Seamus get over here!"

As Ron, Ginny and Harry ran over to whoever was calling them Hermione lead them all up to the boys dormitory just as Professor McGonagall walked in to stop the party.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco was sure everyone in his dorm was asleep he got out of bed and walked towards the window. Checking as he passed by he saw that everyone was asleep so he slowly opened the window and whistled for his owl, Flames, who came flying. As Flames landed Draco took out a spare piece of parchment and a quill and quickly scribbled a note. Handing it to Flames he whispered "Give it to him when he's alone and make sure he gets it this time." Flames hooted and flew out the window. Draco closed back the window, got dressed, took up his cloak and walked out the door.

* * *

Guys once again i'm soooooooo sorry. Please forgive me and review. :( 


	4. I don’t believe you Draco

**Meki:**** _Hey guys sorry I took so long with this, you wouldn't believe what I went through to get this done. And many thanks to mione 713 for being my beta reader when I so badly needed one._**

**_Enjoy! _**

**

* * *

**

**'Thought speech by Harry ' **

_'Thought speech by Draco' _

**_Chapter 4 – I don't believe you Draco _**

Harry was lying in bed thinking about everything that happened today from Hermione missing half the quidditch match (which he still had to talk to her about) to the coming of the new students. He thought that something about the new students seemed kind of familiar especially Sean but he couldn't remember where he knew them from.

As Harry began to fall asleep he heard a tapping at the window and he got up to open it and was surprised to see Flames. Wondering why Draco would be sending him mail at this time of night he hurriedly opened it. Written on it was a brief message. It read:

_Harry, _

_  
There's something going on which I think you should know about. Meet me where we always meet. Come as soon as you get this. _

_  
Draco _

Putting on his cloak Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and the marauders map before running out of the dorm. He never noticed the blue-grey eyes watching his every move.

* * *

Walking through the dungeons Draco began to reflect on his day and the strange things he had heard. So wrapped up in his thoughts he never realized when he reached to castle doors or when he entered the forbidden forest or even the cavern within it. 

_'So the Marauders are here, this should be a fun filled year.' _

**'God, Dray even your thoughts are sarcastic! And what do you mean by the Marauders are here?' **

_'Where the hell are you?' _**_  
_  
****'Maybe if you would look behind you, you will see me and don't ignore my question. I want an answer.' ****  
**  
Draco slowly turned around and of course there was Harry walking towards him.

"Ok, I'll give you an answer."

"Well?" Harry was starting to look impatient now.

"I overheard Dumbledore talking to the professors, it seems a few students have come from 1977 and are now residing among us."

Harry looked shocked for a while before saying, "I don't believe you Draco."

'They're here Harry. Your parents are here.'

Harry looked at Draco through tear filled eyes; he knew Draco couldn't lie through thought speech.

"Are they really Dray?"

"Yeah, I heard Dumbledore saying 4 Gryffindors and 2 Slytherins from the past are here. Somehow the others never made it."

"So, where are they?"

"From what I heard Dumbledore, cast appearance changing spells on them and gave them false names and a bogus background."

"Ok, so who are they? What are their names and what do they look like?"

Draco had to chuckle at the excitement on Harry's face.

"Calm down Harry! Their names are Sean and Jon Nicholson, Adrian Samson and Jane Lee. I don't know what they look like though. Harry, are you alright?"

* * *

Harry had suddenly turned pale as he realized why the new kids had seemed so familiar. The Marauders were back! His family was back! 

Jon groaned as he felt someone shaking him. Opening his eyes he saw Sean leaning over him about to pour cold water on his head. Sitting up quickly he glared at Sean, who grinned sheepishly, before glancing at the clock. Noticing the time he raised an eyebrow while asking Sean what he was doing awake a whole half an hour before breakfast.

Sean raised an eyebrow at him before replying, "I got hungry."

"Aren't you always hungry Padf…Sean?" Adrian asked from his bed.

Huffing Sean got up and stormed off. Jon and Adrian followed him their laughter waking up the others. None of them noticed the distrusting eyes following them.

* * *

As they walked into the great hall, the first thing the Marauders did was to look for Jane who they found seated beside Hermione. Sitting down they asked Hermione what she was doing in the great hall so early. Ron looked at them as though they were mad and said, "You're lucky she's at breakfast! She's usually in the library with her nose in some book. I swear, I don't know how Harry manages being her boyfriend." 

Jon and Sean laughed and Hermione and Jane threw them reproachful glares. With her head held high, Hermione marched out of the Great Hall. Jane was about to run after her when a hand held tight to her wrist. Looking up she was surprised to see Ginny suddenly sitting beside her.

"Don't worry yourself over Hermione, she'll be fine."

Nodding Jane sat back down and began eating again but not before giving the boys a look that clearly said to shut up. Sadly Jon and Sean never could take a hint especially not from Jane. The moment Jane began to eat again, Sean asked, "Are Harry and Hermione really together?"

Looking up Ginny nodded before saying, "They've been together since the end of their fourth year. Why?"

"Just wondering." Jon said shrugging his shoulders.

Looking around Sean asked, "Where's Harry?"

Ron tried to look like he didn't care but he failed miserably. "It's Friday. He doesn't come to breakfast on Friday's then he has 2 free sessions which he spends doing god knows what. You'll probably see him in Transfiguration."

Jon opened his mouth to say something but Ginny cut him off. Staring at Jon and Sean she suddenly asked, "Hey, are you too twins?"

"Yeah." They answered simultaneously. "Why?"

"Just wondering." And with that Ginny got up and walked off.

Jane followed her example and got up. "Well, Remus and I have to go to class now; we'll see you all later."

Sean, Jon and Ron watched them walk out. Looking at each other Sean asked the question on all their minds. "So what do we do now?"

Sighing Ron got up and walked off too. After briefly glancing at each other they raced after him.

* * *

Meki: Please review, please :( 


	5. Quidditch

Meki: Very sorry for the very late update but it's all due to the fact that my school doesn't like my class, I've had writers block and my beta is extremely busy. Hope you enjoy the story I kinda forced myself to write it in time for Christmas starting it on Christmas Eve.

_**Quidditch**_

Harry was wandering aimlessly around when he heard laughter turning the corner he came face to face with Sean, Jon and Ron. Ron looked gob smacked to see Harry while Sean and Jon just looked amused. Smiling Harry took in the sight of Sirius and James very much alive and well, all the while feeling painful tugs on his heart. Shaking his head mentally he met Jon's eyes and gave him a warm smile.

"You guys want to play Quidditch?"

Sean raised an eyebrow. "They're only four of us."

Shrugging Harry replied "I can get more players. So you guys go get your brooms and meet me on the quidditch field."

Grinning Sean and Jon ran off while Ron searched Harry's face for something.

"What's new about today?"

"I felt…different is all."

Shaking his head Ron left Harry standing in the middle of the empty corridor. Smiling to himself Harry ran off to find his 'friends'.

* * *

Sean, Jon and Ron were flying around chatting when they noticed Harry walking towards them with a group of people. Landing they waited for Harry to introduce everyone. 

Harry grinned before exclaiming "What a b-e-a-u-tiful day for quidditch!"

Sean pouted. "Aren't you gonna introduce us to your friends?"

"Oh yeah!" Turning to the others he pointed to a girl who looked about 13 with straight long ebony hair that passed her waist, a very pale complexion and sad grey eyes. "This is Melanie." Next was an Indian girl with long hair and a kind smile. "Padma and you all know Dean." A guy with dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. He pointed to a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes "Blaise" And a girl with short light brown hair and sky blue eyes. "And Jasmine."

Jon bit his lip "There are still not enough of us."

Ron smiled "Of course there is!! Enough for two teams each with two chasers, a beater and a seeker and one keeper overall. Right Harry? Though I am surprised your precious little Drakie isn't here."

At this Harry, Blaise and Melanie all gave Ron glares that would have Dumbledore pissing his pants. Used to these kinds of looks Ron didn't even blink.

Rolling his eyes Ron proposed that they start the game. Nodding Harry gave everyone their position.

Team Impossible -  
Sean (BEATER)  
Jon (SEEKER)  
Melanie (CHASER)  
Jasmine (CHASER)

Team Devious –  
Blaise (BEATER)  
Harry (SEEKER)  
Padma (CHASER)  
Dean (CHASER)

And Ron was made Keeper.

Everyone mounted their brooms as Jasmine released all the balls except one bludger and the game began.

Team Devious snatched the quaffle right away and sped towards the goal but Padma never saw the bludger sent by Sean until it was two late. Jasmine immediately grabbed the quaffle, dodged Blaise, and passed it Melanie who then scored. James then did a few victory loops above the game before resuming his search for the snitch.

* * *

At the end of the game the teams were tied 250 – 250 with Harry catching the snitch. Sean, Jon, Jasmine, Ron and Harry were seated under a tree discussing the game. 

Sean leaned forward "Harry where'd you learn to play that good?"

Harry just shrugged so Ron answered for him.

"He didn't learn, it's in his blood."

Jon pressed on "Meaning?"

Harry looked straight into Jon's eyes before replying. "Meaning I got my talent from my dad."

"Where is he?"

"Around."

The bell rang signalling that they were late for Transfiguration. Getting up they all raced off to the castle glad that they had thought to bring their bags with them.

They made it to class only five minutes late and were viciously reprimanded before each being given a detention. Jasmine sat beside Hermione, Ron and Harry sat behind them and Sean and Jon sat behind Adrian and Jane. Throughout the class it was obvious that Harry and Ron weren't paying attention when they kept laughing and making the silliest mistakes. By the end of the class they had each lost Gryffindor 10 points each.

* * *

Stepping out of the class Harry was being reprimanded by Hermione. 

"Harry you know Transfiguration is an important class and you know I don't have time to help you catch up."

"I'll help him!"

Everyone turned around to stare at Jane who glared back at them.

"What? I'm good at Transfiguration!"

Harry smiled warmly at her "Thanks Jane, I appreciate it."

"Great!! I'll see you tonight then." Then a beaming Jane walked off.

Shaking his head he looked up to find Draco staring at him in amusement. He offered Draco a small smile before following the others.

_'I'm happy for Leo, you're finally getting the happiness you deserve.'_

* * *

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! PLZ REVIEW _


	6. An Afternoon with Jane & An Almost Kiss

Meki: Whoo!! Aren't you glad I updated so quickly? Many many thanks to my beta mione713!!!Please read, enjoy and review.

**'bold' **- Harry's thoughts

_'italics' _- Draco's thoughts

* * *

**_An Afternoon with Jane and An Almost Kiss   
_**  
Laughter, that was all to be heard in the Gryffindor common room and Jon didn't like it one bit. Weren't Jane and Harry supposed to be studying? Then there shouldn't be so much or any laughter for a matter of fact. 

"Sirius, do you hear that?"

Rolling his eyes Sean replied "For the millionth time **Jon**, yes I hear them."

"They're supposed to be studying not enjoying themselves!"

Adrian smiled, "You know if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous."

Jon turned red and sputtered. "Me? I am not!!"

Snorting, Sean got up and went to join Harry and Jane.

Eyes round Jon whispered fiercely "Padfoot come back!"

"Padfoot? That's a weird name to call Sean."

Jon and Adrian turned wide-eyed to find Ginny sitting in Sean's recently vacated seat smiling as if she knew something.

Regaining his composure Adrian smiled at her warmly "Padfoot? You must have heard wrong."

Smirking in a way that would make Lucius proud, Ginny got up. "Ok. Goodnight... James and Remus."

Jon and Adrian watched gob smacked as Ginny walked off, ruffling Harry's hair before exiting the common room never once looking back.

Looking at each other they said simultaneously "She knows!"

* * *

Draco sighed as entered the almost empty common room. Catching sight of Blaise seated by the fireplace he made his way over and sat in the armchair beside him. Groaning he leaned back resting his head back and was shocked when something cool was pressed into his hand. Looking down he was surprised see a glass of what looked like Fire Whiskey. 

Looking up at Blaise he raised an eyebrow, "Is this what I think it is?"

Blaise chuckled. "You look like you need it. What's gotten you so stressed anyway?"

Taking a sip Draco allowed himself a frown. "Lorne."

"Well that's interesting. I half expected you to say Harry or...Melanie."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why would you expect me to say Melanie?"

Blaise raised his glass to his lips with a smirk. "It's quite obvious Draco."

Draco frowned. "Is it really Blaise?"

"Not to everyone Draco." Draco looked relieved. "Only me, Pansy, Theodore, Harry, Ginny, Jasmine, Padma, Dean, Weasley, Granger..."

"Ok already! I get the point." Draco shouted his face very red.

"I don't think you do but anyways we're going off topic. What's the problem with Lorne?"

"You mean other than the fact that he purposely forgets to put silencing charms on his bed so we know when he has a girl with him? I mean it's only been two days and he's already screwed three girls!"

Blaise laughed, "I'm sure that's not your problem Drake." Blaise turned around to look at something and turned back to Draco smiling. "I'm going to go find someone meanwhile have fun with your girlfriend."

Draco blushed and turned around to see Melanie walking towards them. Turning back to a laughing Blaise Draco said, "Have fun screwing Weaslette just don't get caught."

Blaise blushed, "You know I wouldn't do that Drake."

"I know you really love this one Blaise. Go to her."

As Blaise walked out, Draco turned to Melanie who was just standing in front of him wringing her hands and motioned for her to sit down.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you guys." She still hadn't sat down.

"Don't worry you didn't. Blaise had somewhere to go anyway. Why don't you sit down?"

Melanie took Blaise's recently vacated seat. "Draco, I want to know what you think about me."

"You're beautiful, creative, fun to be with, honest, deep and you have a lovely personality."

Melanie blushed, "Really?"

Draco leaned forward, pushed her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek."Really."

Melanie felt breathless as she noticed Draco's face getting closer. Theirs lips were about to meet when...

"What's this going on here?"

Melanie jumped back blushing and Draco groaned. 'Lorne'.

* * *

Harry had fun with Jane studying and getting to actually know his mother. He felt really close to her after only two hours and was really enjoying his time alone with his mother until Sean joined them. 

Sean smiled devilishly at them. "So what's up?"

Jane only glared at him so Harry answered. "Nothing, we're only studying."

"With all that laughter? It sounds more like a date."

Jane stared at Sean with her mouth open while Harry only raised an eyebrow. "You can ask any girl in the school especially Ginny, I don't date redheads."

"You barely date at all." Ginny said as she ruffled Harry's hair and walked off.

Sean watched her leave the common room. "Where's she going?"

Harry smirked. "Don't tell Ron, but she's going on a date."

Jane turned to him her interest piqued, "With who?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "My friends best friend."

As Jane stared into Harry's eyes she suddenly realized that he had her eyes. "Harry you have beautiful eyes. Did you get them from your mother?"

"How did you know?"

Jane felt her heart contract. "The girls in the dorm talk a lot about you."

Sean smiled and shifted the chair so he could fling his arm around Harry's neck.

"That's my boy!"

"Hey Nicholson don't strangle my boyfriend! Adrian, Jon get over here!"

Sitting in Harry's lap she took out a book from her bag. As Adrian and Jon sat down looking pale she cleared her throat. "Okay there's going to be a welcoming ball for all the new kids..."

"Wait a second! All? I thought we were the only new kids." Jon exclaimed

"Apparently there are two more."

Hermione turned to look at Harry. "How did you know?"

Harry smirked in a Malfoy manner. "I have my sources."

Hermione laughed at that. "Tell Draco to keep his nose in his own business. Anyway it's a casual party, muggle clothes only."

Adrian looked up. "Umm...Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him. "Don't worry we'll take you shopping and we can spend all of Harry's money."

"We'll what? I don't think so. Why don't you try Draco?"

"Well, you can always borrow money from him and give it back."

Sean leaned forward. "Who's this Draco guy anyway?"

"Just a close friend of Harry's. Oh by the way Harry, can you get a band to come?"

"Sure. I know just the one to ask."

"Great! Come on Lily. Let's leave the men to their chatter." Getting up she gave Harry a quick kiss before walking off with Lily.

Adrian sighed, "Harry, can we ask you something?"

"You just did."

They all laughed. "Can we ask you some questions about your life?"

"Ok. Shoot."

"What's your full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Parents names?"

"James and Lily Potter." Jon and Sean's eyes went wide.

"Any siblings?"

"Nope."

"Where are your parents now?"

"Around."

Sean, who could was closest to Harry, could sense his discomfort. "So how did you hook up with Hermione?"

Harry threw him a thankful smile "We've been best friends since first year and we met up in Diagon Alley the summer after our fourth year and started going out."

"Anything other than Quidditch and girls around here interesting?"

"Well, there's nothing tonight. Maybe you guys should go to bed now more than likely we're going shopping tomorrow bright and early."

Groaning Jon banged his head against the table. "Please tell me you're joking."

Harry laughed. "Wish I was but I'm not. You guys get to bed I have to wait for Ginny."

Grudgingly they all got up wishing him good night before disappearing to the boys dorm.

Harry got up to sit on the window ledge and stare outside.

_"Leo, you awake?"  
_

**"No, not at all Ginny only went out on a date without her brother's permission with a guy she knows her brother hates and deliberately left no watch out to cover for her."**

_Chuckling,_ _"I think Hermione might be right. You do sound like me." _

**Harry laughed. "I guess so. What's up?"**

_"How's life with the parental units?"  
_

**"It's ok. Why?"**

_"My father came back through time also and he's driving me mad with all his girls."_

**Harry laughed.** **"You sound a bit too angry for that. Is he flirting with Melanie or something?"  
**

_"..."_

**"Dray? OMG he is, isn't he?"**

_"Yes! And he won't leave her alone. I almost kissed her and he just had to interrupt. What am I going to do Leo?"  
_

**"Don't worry Dray, I have an idea. Go get your beauty sleep because we're all going shopping tomorrow."  
**

_"Why do I need sleep for that now?"  
_

**"Because, no sleep means bitchy Draco and I know you're going to want to go into EVERY shop you see."  
**

_"I'm not that bad!"  
_

**"Go to bed Dray."  
**

_"Night."  
_

**"Night."  
****

* * *

**

Meki: As you can all see Harry is Leo and Harry and Draco are only really good friends. Review pwease. It'll make me very happy.

p.s. **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!**


	7. The Dance Part 1

Meki: Don't ask how I've updated so quickly, it's all due to sneaking. This isn't one of my best chapters because I'm not used to writing about formal events but I tried. Devious Insanity and the song featured in this chapter belong to me. And many many thanks to my best friend Genie and my beta mione713.

_**The Dance (Part 1)**_

Just as Harry said, they were up bright and early the next morning. The Marauders and Ron met up with an excited Hermione and Jane and a tired but, content looking Ginny.

The smile fell off Jane's face. "Where's Harry?"

Ron made to open his mouth but Ginny beat him to it. "He mentioned something about getting Draco."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let's go. They'll more likely meet us in the Entrance Hall."

Shrugging, the travellers followed Hermione and Ron with Ginny lagging behind them. Watching Ron and Hermione argue about something or another, Jon and Adrian decided to fill in Sean and Jane about what had happened the night before.

Jane looked doubtful, "Are you sure you heard right?"

"Yes! She even called us by our real names!" Jon exclaimed.

"Be quiet! Look, let's just try to enjoy our time here with any family we might have left."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'might' have left?"

"Well I took a peek at the Daily Prophet yesterday, you know the paper they won't allow us to see, and it says You-Know-Who is still at large."

Jon and Adrian suddenly became serious and Sean didn't like this one bit. "Yeah family like Harry, you know Jon and Jane's son."

Adrian and Sean couldn't help but laugh at how red they both went. Without noticing, they had reached the Entrance Hall and would have walked right past the others if Ginny didn't stop them. Grinning sheepishly, they walked over to Hermione, Ron, Harry and a Lucius Malfoy look alike who Harry introduced as Draco. Sean and Jon would have jumped at Draco if Ginny had not whispered that not only had the Gryffindor/Slytherin feud ended, in their third year, but Harry would have been way past upset if they laid a finger on his best friend. Mumbling under their breaths they followed the others into Hogsmeade.

The travellers quickly learnt that shopping with Ginny and Draco meant being dragged from store to store and trying on everything thrown at you. They spent hours running around trying to find enough clothes (their school clothes had been provided by Hermione) to fill their trunks (bought by Harry) and they even made stops in Diagon Alley to pick up their school stuff (this time paid by Draco) and were treated to dinner and ice-cream(by both Harry and Draco). Later in the night they returned to school feeling quite content and headed straight for bed.

The week past by very quickly without many interesting things happening apart from Harry, Ron, Sean and Jon turning Snape's hair red with gold highlights, Lorne bedding more girls and flirting with Melanie, Jon asking Jane to the ball and her accepting. Then the day of the ball arrived. The Golden Trio and the travellers spent the morning at the lake relaxing. The girls were up long before the ball was scheduled to start getting ready. Waiting an hour or two the boys got up and followed suit.

Within fifteen minutes all the guys were ready and waiting for the girls in the entrance hall. People were staring at Harry who was wearing a loose fitting dark blue shirt (which said 'how about a little less questions and a little more of shut the hell up) and baggy black jeans. Sean was wearing a tight black shirt, leather jacket, loose fitting black jeans. Ron was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans; Adrian was wearing a yellow shirt and faded blue jeans and Jon was wearing a light brown shirt and khaki pants. All of them had something in common, a white gold chain with a lightning bolt hanging from it.

A half hour of waiting with nothing to do before the girls made an entrance and boy did they make an entrance. Hermione was wearing a light blue hoodie, black miniskirt and her hair was straight, Lisa Turpin had her light brown hair in a messy bun and was wearing a strapless white shirt and a red skirt low on her hips, Jasmine was wearing a little purple dress, Padma was wearing a blue green dress, Jane was wearing a blue shirt and light brown pants and Ginny was wearing a yellow tube top and a dark blue mini skirt.

Each girl made way to their respective dates (Harry &Hermione, Sean & Lisa, Ron & Jasmine, Remus and Padma, Jon & Jane) and Harry extended his other hand to Ginny who gladly took it and they headed to the Great Hall.

"You girls take so bloody long to get ready!" exclaimed Sean.

Lisa rolled her eyes "Did it even occur to you that maybe we would like to look good for you guys?"

"Yeah. But..."

"No buts, Sean." She turned to look at Harry as they all sat down at the table closest to the bar.

"What band did you get?"

Harry shrugged. "Just a band."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "The name?"

"Devious Insanity."

All everybody (from that time) stared at Harry.

"Really?" They all exclaimed.

"Yeah."

The Ravenclaw girls started alternating between squealing and chatting about the band. Seeing the travellers' obvious clueless ness, Ginny leaned over.

"They're the most famous band of this time. They write their own songs but they also tend to sing muggle songs but only a few people and you know so keep it that way."

As she stopped speaking the lights went dim and five people walked on the stage. They couldn't make out faces but the genders were obvious. A girl sat at a piano, another girl took up a guitar along with a guy, another guy sat at the drums and the last guy stood at the microphone.

"Hey, Hogwarts! How you doing tonight? We're Devious Insanity and for those who don't know us I'm Hal, the idiot on the drums is Jay, the bigger idiot on the guitar is Adri, the cutie-pie (at this she threw something at his head) on the other guitar is Sy and the brat on the piano is Kry. Are you all ready to rock?! Let's get this party started with our new song Come Take Me Away!"

'I'm standing here

Waiting for the tide'

"Let's dance!!' Lisa shouted. The girls dragged their dates onto the dance floor.

'As my world falls apart

I'm tainted beyond corruption

And unsavable now'

Hermione looked deep into Harry's eyes and seeing the sadness there drew him into a breathtaking kiss.

'Can't you see that I'm empty deep within?

Where'd you go?

Why couldn't you stay?

Life's unbearable now

Come take me away'

Sean placed his hands on Lisa's hips and pulled her close happy when she didn't pull away.

'Catch me as I fall

I think I'm drowning

I can't tell anymore

Everything's the same'

'No it's not.' Jane found herself thinking as she watched Jon dance.

'Can't you see that I'm empty deep within?

Where'd you go?

Why couldn't you stay?

Life's unbearable now

Come take me away.

I'm on the edge of eternity

I have no life

To flash before my eyes

I've been kicked and beaten

Run over by the law

When abandoned on the highway of life

I'm all I've got

And here I go'


	8. The Dance Part 2

Sorry for the long wait but school stressing me out. This chapter is a spur of the moment thing so I didn't have time to send it to my beta Mione713 but you guys should thank ma frenies Lizzie and genie (diamondgenie) for making me write this. Oh and Harry and Draco are able to communicate telepathically because of a bond they share after Harry prevented Draco from being bitten by buckbeak and they ended up realizing that they had much in common. HAPPY BELATED B-DAY ME, NICHOLAS S., NICHOLAS N, JASON AND TAWANA!!!

* * *

The Dance part 2 

The party was almost over; the music's beat flowed through everyone on the dance floor and many, maybe too many people were drunk. A pair of untrusting blue eyes stared at everyone from the great hall doors. With a sneer marring her pretty face she spun on her heels, her black hair and violet grey dress flowing behind her giving the impression she was floating, and silently left the Great Hall.

* * *

Sean threw Lisa up against the wall of the supply closet and kissed her roughly. Feeling her legs wrap tightly around his waist, he gladly ground his hardened length against her before hiking her skirt up.

* * *

Jane, John, Jasmine, and Ron were only a few of the people standing by the stage screaming their heads off for Devious Insanity. And they were all quite drunk without knowing it and pretty soon found themselves on stage dancing with the band.

* * *

"Why?!" 

Ginerva Weasley stood in the middle of an unused classroom with a red race and mascara-laced tears running down her cheeks screaming at the top of her voice and Blaise was glad he had put up the silencing charm.

"Why? Why Blaise?"

Blaise looked up in shock for her voice held desperation but her face was no longer red, it was closed off, emotionless. Taking a step forward he tried to place his hand on her cheek but she flinched away from him making his heart ache.

"Why are you breaking up with me Zabini?"

Blaise sighed "Because you are a war hero and I'm nothing but a worthless death eater."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I told you when we hooked up that I didn't care about that! What makes you think I care now?"

"I just think its best we see other people."

"Fine!" Ginny spat. "Have fun with your little whores."

And she stormed out of the unused classroom unknowingly taking a piece of his heart with her.

* * *

Around 2 am the party came to a halt and the group met up at the bar. Harry smiled at them. 

"You wanna meet the band? They're heading to the Three Broomsticks once they pack up here. I've got an errand to run so they'll probably be there long before us."

Everybody looked at each other before looking back at Harry. The girls started screaming and the guys' just laughed.

"Are you serious? We can meet _The _Devious Insanity?" Jasmine asked in an excited voice.

Harry laughed. "Wait for me in the entrance hall I'll be right back." And he ran in the direction of the Hufflepuff common and stopped a girl with pigtails.

Walking into the entrance hall, Hermione pushed open the front doors allowing the crisp autumn hair to flow in. Harry walked past them 15 minutes later into the courtyard motioning for them to follow when a familiar voice shouted for them to stop. Turning around they saw Ginny running towards them. Pushing through the group, she jumped, wrapped her legs Harry's waist and placed her head on his shoulder. Laughing, Harry clasped his hands to support her and turned around so everyone could see her face.

"Everyone meet my eldest child, Ginerva. Isn't she cute?"

Ginny looked up with a smile which gave Jane the opportunity to notice her puffy, red eyes.

Sean smirked, "Especially cute since she's old enough to be your girlfriend."

This comment in turn made them all crack up before heading out to Hogsmeade, with everyone smiling except for a worried Jane and a devastated Ginny hiding her face in Harry's shoulder.

Entering the Three Broomsticks, they noticed it was empty except for five teenagers sitting at one of the tables which conveniently was the table Harry was heading for. With sweaty palms, ragged breath and high expectations they took their seats at the table. Handing Ginny over to a fair guy with brown hair and hazel eyes, Harry sat at the end of the table. They could all hear Ron growling as Ginny as handed over but with a few reassuring words Jasmine got him to calm down.

Pointing at each of them Harry began the introductions. "Ok guys, this is John, Jane, Adrian, Padma, Sean, Lisa, Jasmine and you of course already know Ron, Hermione and Ginny." Harry turned towards them. "And I'd like you guys to meet the idiots."

He pointed first to the guy holding Ginny, "This is Adri," and to the guy next to him with curly black hair, black eyes and pale skin, "Jay" And Hal was the drop dead gorgeous Jamaican looking guy with brown skin, brown hair that fell into his face almost hiding his deep blue eyes.

"This is Kry." He pointed to the most beautiful girl that eyes have ever beheld with long black hair and almond shaped chocolate brown eyes. "And last but certainly not least is Sy." Sy very cute with short blonde hair that was streaked caramel and fierce green eyes that almost seemed ablaze.

"Lovely to meet you all." Hal's voice, thick with a Jamaican accent, had a sort of calming effect on all of them.


End file.
